Haval
by xoxoamberxo
Summary: Note: Has nothing really to do with Naruto, it's just the most popular category, won't post very often Brad was a average boy at his new school until he met Amber, a girl who goes to a different world called Haval. Haval is currently being destroyed by millions of chimon but who is going to save it?


**Chapter 1**

**Brad POV:**

I am Brad Parker. I am 5'5 , my hair is a little longer than a buzz cut and is a really dark brown almost black. I have blue-ish gray eyes and a lot of freckles with larger than normal ears. I'm 13 years old and am going to be a track star. My parents were recnetly divorced so now I am living with my step mom ( who doesn't care about me what so ever ) while my dad chases his dream of being a pop star for babies. I don't think it's going to work out. Today is my first day at my new school. People say I am really flirty so a lot of girls like me. Which explains why right now as I walk into the school all the girls are looking at me and smiling. Looks like a good start. No trouble yet. I walk into homeroom introduce myself to the class and sit down in the second to last seat on the right in the back row. There is this girl the sits next to me in the corner. She is just sitting there laughing with her friend in front of her. I like her smile. " What's your name?" I ask her. She turns to look at me and her smile turns into a curious look. "Amber Del" She said with a plain face while turning back to her friend. I turned back to the front a little disappointed but I couldn't help but over hear her conversation. " Amber you should talk to him more! He is cute and he chose to talk to you first!" Her friend whispered. " Hazel, he is just another boy with a pretty face. I'm not gonna get fooled again" Amber said looking out the window. " Amber you cant let that drag you down forever" Hazel said. "Shut up" Amber said coldly. " Ok ok! Lets get class started!" The teacher said. After class I went up to that girl Hazel. " I didn't mean to eavse drop or anything but . . . . . what did she mean she was not getting fooled again?" I asked with my best smile. " I wish I knew. She's so confusing you know. It couldn't have been that bad, she just over reacting." Hazel pouted. " I have a great idea. Could you try and get her back to her old self? Make her feel like she can trust guys again?" Hazel asked. " WHAT!?" I yelled. " Please!" Hazel pleaded. " Sure I will try. But I cant guaranty that she will be better. OK" I stated. " Thank you! thank you! thank you ! Thank you!" Hazel thanked as she jumped on top of me. People in this school are really out going. I am starting to get overwhelmed.

**Amber POV:**

" Amber you can't let that drag you down forever" Hazel said. Flash backed went into my head. Those haunting images of my past. Hamilton standing in front of me, gun in his hand, finger on the trigger. Me scared straight in front of him. Him lying cold on the ground. Me crouched in a ball crying.  
>I am Amber Del. I am 13 years old. I'm 5'3 long brown hair. Hazel eyes with a large dimple on the right side. Slight freckles and long eyelashes. I also have really small feet.<br>Once the last class was over I slowly packed my stuff so I could be the last one out. Once everyone was gone I got out of my chair grabbed my bag and walked towards the storage room at the end of the hall. I felt like someone was watching me but even if there was who cared. I walked inside the storage room and went to my locker. Pulled out my outfit of ripped white jeans with a belt with all of my guns on it , converses and a beat up brown tank top with a silver chain around my neck. Threw them on and grabbed my swords out of a brown box and opened a portal to Haval and jumped in.

**Brad POV:**

I followed Amber to the storage room. When she looked like she was changing, I snuck into the little crack between the locker and the wall and hid. I peeped out to see what she was doing and I saw her with a lot of guns and 2 swords. Got to say it kinda ... yah know ... FREAKED ME OUT! Then with a swift move from her right hand in a downward motion a kind of galaxy like mirror shaped thing popped up. Then she walking right in! Before it closed I dove through the shrinking portal and made to the other side. You can't even believe what I saw! Like right there I would have thought it was a dream. It was a different world! But the sad thing was it was all destroyed with falling buildings, flames everywhere. A devastating sight actually. I saw Amber walking away on top of what looked like the ruble of a bakery. Sneakily I followed behind her hoping that she wouldn't see me. As I follow she somehow disappears from my sight. Looking around a bit to see if I could find her, I step out to the middle of what used to be a street and I feel some one's hand on my shoulder. Yikes! She caught me. So I look back and it's not her. It's a Godzilla like creature but much smaller, about human size. I back away with the most scared expression on my face. Slowly it creeps toward me. _Slice_. The monsters head slowly slides off its body and hits the ground with its body crashing down after it. Slowly I turn my head to see my savor. "A..m...ber?" I stammer as she wipes the green goo off her sword. "You are the last person I want getting mixed in with this shit so you better just leave" Amber said creating a portal. "Why?" I asked confused "Why me?". " Just because, deal with it" Amber said with an stern expression.

**Amber's POV:**

"Why me?!" Brad asked confused and mad. Ugggh!. Just shut up already. " Just because, deal with it!" I yelled at him. " Ok ok then" Brad says while waving him arms. " Now I have too ask you something. Are you going to stay or leave?" I ask. "Stay of course and also while we were arguing some of these monster things caught up to us" Brad announced nervously. "Shit! I really don't want you to start without any training but it's do or die time!" I yelled and tossed him a gun and pulled out my swords. "What do I do with this!?" Brad questioned. "You point it at the monster and you pull the trigger." I said with a sarcastic tone. "It's not rocket science" I stated. "Got it" He said with a smirk. "Ready?" I asked. "Let's do this"

**Brad's POV:**

"Let's do this" I yelled getting ready for action. Amber made the first move. Man, was she fast. Like the speed of light. Swinging her swords, killing the monsters. How is she not scared? She could die easily with one strike. Right now I'm kinda freaking out. I don't want to get... "MOVE!" Amber pushes me out of the way when a monster almost stabbed my back. "Thanks" I said shakily. "Be more careful! Do you want to die? Stay behind me" She ordered. Suddenly she started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" I asked. " I haven't seen a face that scared in years! I guess it's just kind of refreshing" Amber said with a smile . I stand behind her, with my back against hers. She puts her swords away and grabs to huge guns and starts to randomly shoot at the monsters. I follow her lead and randomly shoot taking down a lot of monsters. When there was only like 5 left they deiced to run, knowing that they would die like their comrades if they didn't. "That was a nice warm up for the day" Amber said while stretching and smiling. My jaw dropped. "WORK OUT! What do you mean work out? That was so hard and scary and you call that a work out!" I yelled. "It gets a lot hard then this" Amber said smiling at my reaction. "We should go meet up with the rest of the crew. They are probably thinking I am dead right now. As their leader I should show them our new recruit" Amber said still smiling. Wait a second. Did she just say _crew_? There is more of them! And she is the leader. WHY is a middle school girl leading them? "You are probably thinking, why is a middle school girl leading them? Right?" Amber asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Well, I don't really know myself but once you are trained you can try and bet the leader by fighting me. Most of those fights are one sided though" She smiled as she remembered past fights. "Well let's go meet this team of yours" I said kind of scared to meet these people. We walked for what seemed like forever. "Are where there yet?" I whined like a little kid. "No. Just shut up and walk!" Amber ordered tired of hearing the same four words over and over again. When we were just outside the barely standing building, six people ran up the Amber screaming and hugging her very tightly. "Amber I am SO happy you are back unharmed. What happened?" a buff tan man with a dark brown buzz cut said, he looked like a sophomore in high school. "Yeah what happened?" a small girl asked she looked a lot like Amber but younger and with glasses and not as beat up. "Mike, Kyla calm down. I just got caught up with about 100 chimon. Not a big deal." She said casually. "Oh good just about warm up size" a tan kid said who was my height a little buff with short dark brown hair. "Well we have a new recruit. Let's get inside before we get any unwanted intention" Amber said while shooing everyone inside in large building. As I see inside the building it was kinda like a large half gym half auditorium kind of thing where you would see in elementary school. A bit wore out though but still workable. On the right wall was a whole bunch of weapons likes guns, bombs, grenades etc. "Where are the swords?" I ask Amber. " Only the captain uses swords because its so dangerous to get up close to the chimon" Amber answered. "Oh". On the left of the base was a hallway to a bunch of rooms . As we got near the stage everyone stopped and formed two lines while Amber and I climbed onto the stage. "Everyone in unit 2432! I am proud the show you our new recruit Brad Parker." Amber exclaimed as she shoved me towards the edge of the stage. "I am Brad Parker. Glad to be working with you!" I said and bowed then backed up next to Amber." For introductions Mike you start. For now just state your name, age and any titles" Amber instructed. " I am Mike Jankin. I am 16 years old and 2nd in command" Mike yelled. " I am Kyla Hander! I am 12 years old" She was the one that looked a lot like Amber. I guess they aren't siblings. " I am Kyle Gahnid. I am 12 year old" said a skinny black haired boy about '5'1'. " I am Isabella Liesh. I am 14 years old and 4th in command" said a tall skinny girl with long light brown hair and a lot of freckles. " I am Ryan Valdn. I am 15 years old and 3rd in command" said a really tall, pale and skinny guy with dark brown hair and glasses. " I am Mandy Naki. I am 15 years old." said a short girl with short black hair. " And that concludes introductions" Amber said to everyone. " What about you?" I asked. " Oh your right. I am Amber Del. I am 13 and captain of unit 2432" Amber said with a smile. Wow her smile is so pretty. I suddenly feel at ease. " Isabella!" Amber yelled. "Hai!" Isabella answered. " I want you to explain how things work here to Brad and show him his bedroom" Amber explained. "Okay!" Isabella and I went into the hall where you could see the bedrooms. "Ok so here are where the bedrooms are. When you walk into the hall, first on the left side are the girls. So it starts with Mandy then me then Kyla. And on the right side is the boys. So its Mike then Ryan then Kyle. Yours would be the one right after Kyle's. Any questions?" Isabella explained. " Where is Amber's room?" I asked because she never said Amber one the list. " Oh the Captain has a special room down the hall" Isabella answered. We walk into my room and its clean and empty. " This will be your room for now on" Isabella said. The room was a perfect rectangle. Inside when you open the door was a closet in the near left corner and the bed was in the far left corner with a dresser in the far right corner. " Are all the rooms like this or are they different?" I asked. " All the rooms are the same but they are decorated by an individual so they seem a little different" Isabella lectured. " Now once you go out of your room you go to the left to get to the end of the hall where the kitchen, bathroom and laundry room are" Isabella instructed. We walk into the kitchen and Isabella starts explaining. She seems really talkative. " This is the kitchen and dinning room. We have specific times when we all come out and have meals together. At 8:30am we have breakfast, at 12:30pm we have lunch and at 5pm we have dinner..." Isabella starts. I see a large wooden table with 3 chairs on each side and 1 chair on each end. In the far right corner is the kitchen sink and next to it is the fridge. Oddly to near left corner was the stove microwave and cabinets. In between the fridge and the wall was a door. "... Behind that door right there is the bathroom. And the door right there ..." Isabella continued as she pointed to the door that looked like would be just another unused girls bedroom. " ... That is the laundry room" Isabella pointed as we walked in. Inside the room was a washer and dryer in the back of the room and on the right side was a pile of clean clothes in seven different stacks. We walk out of the laundry room and back into the kitchen. " Any questions?" Isabella asked. " Yeah , is there a seating arrangement for meals?" I asked. " Oh yeah we do so at the head of the table is Amber and starting from the top right goes Mandy, Kyla, I then from the top left it goes Mike Kyle and Ryan" Isabella answered. " Ok thanks" I said as I walked back to what is now my room. It is already late at night and I am tried. I hope I can get some sleep.

**Amber's POV:**

Oh jeez. I sigh as I plop down onto my bed in my shorts and tank top. I am so tired. I am kind of excited for the future now with a new recruit. Hahaha. It's nice to have a fresh face in this place. Now I get to train a new person. It reminds be back when I was training those kids. Even though all of them are older than me except for Kyla and Kyle they were still all scared of me and they all said I acted 21 not 11. I also called them kids when they were older than me. I remember how they all had determined faces and how even though all of them cracked under my crazy training they still got back up and stuck with it. That why they are all under my squad because we are the strongest and the bravest. Lets just see if Brad can handle the pressure of my training.


End file.
